


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will bakes a cake.  Hannibal discovers that rock music can be enjoyable at times.  Sexy shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

Will stood at the counter surveying the ingredients he had spread out on the counter. Eggs, sugar, flour, and all other necessary ingredients for baking a cake. A birthday cake to be exact. He had wanted to do something special for Hannibal’s birthday but what do you get the man who has everything?

And that is why he has found himself in the kitchen, intently studying the cookbook he has propped up against the mixer. After he had reassured himself that he was ready, he grabbed the remote that controlled the speakers hidden throughout the kitchen. Hannibal always listened to classical while he cooked. Will needed something a bit more upbeat.

The kitchen was soon flooded with a heavy rock beat that he soon found himself bobbing his head in time with as he measured out ingredients and not-so-expertly cracked eggs into a glass bowl (while Hannibal had made cracking an egg one handed look so easy-Will found himself with a fist full of egg and having to dig eggshells out of the bowl). 

Soon he had everything in the bowl and was beginning to enthusiastically mix all the ingredients together, humming and gyrating his hips provocatively to the music. When it came to the chorus (and the only lyrics he actually knew) he belted out “POUR SOME SUGAR ON MEEEE” as he made his way over to the waiting cake pan, bowl nestled in the crook of his arm.

He continued rocking out to the music as he poured the batter into the pan and placed it into the oven, checking the book again before setting the timer. He was in his own world as he danced around the kitchen, gathering things to put in the sink. He paused when he grabbed the mixing bowl and batter-covered spoon. Hannibal always chided him for licking raw ingredients from the bowl. But Hannibal wasn't here.

He lifted the spoon to his mouth and took in a mouthful of sweet cake batter. He let out a lascivious moan as began licking the spoon all over and once again started moving to the music as the speakers continued to blare “Ooh I can't get enough”. He closed his eyes as he devoured what was left of the sweetness on the spoon before finally abandoning it in the sink.

But the song was not yet over and Will allowed himself to get lost in the lyrics, running a hand in a suggestive, almost erotic manner down his torso as the band continued to sing “I’m hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet”. 

He didn't notice Hannibal leaned against the entryway to the kitchen, clearing enjoying the show Will didn't realize he was providing, as evident by the growing bulge in the front of his pants. He always considered rock music to be crude and vulgar, but oh, how delicious Will looked while lost in the music. Oh yes, how he would love to pour some sugar on him and lick it off until he was sticky sweet. Tucking the lyric into his memory, he slipped away, Will none the wiser to his presence.

Later that night, Will lay in bed as Hannibal kissed and licked his way down his abdomen, pausing to grab something out of his bedside table. Will didn't even look to see what it was, he assumed he was reaching for a bottle of lube. When he felt the soft grains falling into his navel and across his stomach his head bolted up off the pillow

“Hannibal! What the hell are you doing? Is that...sugar?

“Yes Will” he replied, dipping his head down to lick some sugar out of his navel.

“Ummm….can I ask why you are..aaah….pouring sugar on me?”

“Dear Will, do you not remember? It was your idea.”

“My idea? Hannibal, I never said anything about sugar”

“Oh but you did. This afternoon in the kitchen, while you listened to that loud vulgar music. I must say, I rather liked the idea”

“Wow, ok, so you are literally pouring sugar on me”

“In the name of love, Will” he purred as he licked a long stripe up Will’s torso and over one of his nipples.

“F-fuck that's hot...” Will stuttered as Hannibal continued his licking until he was covering his lips in sugary saliva “...and sticky sweet, Jesus Hannibal, just fuck me already”

“Not yet darling, I believe, according to the song, I still have to make my way from your head to your feet.”

Will just squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't listen to anything without thinking of Hannigram.


End file.
